The Girl Whose Past Came To Call
by amethystsea
Summary: Deadliest Catch. The crew from 'In With The New' return'. Sioux has dealt with some of Johnathan Hillstrand's *ahem* ex's. How will he react when one of hers appears? Suddenly Sioux is suspect and judged by more than just Johnathan. Summary sucks. Go!
1. Chapter 1

_**And away we go again! The kernel for this story was revealed at the end of 'In With The New' and the action starts there. Sioux has dealt with a few of Johnathan's *ahem* ex's. But what if one of hers enters the picture? *rubs hands with wicked glee* **_

_**Don't know if this will be a shorty or longer because I never know where these fools will take me! LOL! Anyway, the mystery man will make his appearance in the next update. . .and you're gonna just love it! I promise! **_

_**In this chapter: Opies is looking like hell on ice and Johnathan & Sioux get their stubborn on. Dawne schools Lita on what 'goin' fishin' really means. **_

_**Thanks for all of you have faithfully read and reviewed my stories. . .you keep me inspired and chained to my computer. LOVE YOU! =:)**_

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan<span>

Opilio season was less than two weeks away and decisions needed to be made about the make-up of the Time Bandit crew, fishing strategies, provisions, repairs and a myriad of other things. He was busy getting it together before he flew out to Dutch to meet the boat and the crew and get everything rigged, secured, and stocked before the start of the season on the 15th of January. He had hoped the weather forecasts would be favorable, but according to all projections this was going to one of the worst seasons in memory. He would miss Andy's experience and gunslinger cool, but as he always said, 'shit happens when you party naked'. He worried a thumb cuticle as he stared at the latest weather reports on his laptop.

Sioux silently lounged in the doorway sipping from a cup of herb tea, watching him chain smoke and chug coffee, and knew he did the thumb chewing when he was upset or stressed. Well, she thought it hadn't taken long before the mellow of their New Year's vacation to slip away, as the reality of doing the most dangerous job in the world encroached like the endless mass of deadly Bering Sea ice. She had been watching Andy closely since she returned and it appeared he was starting to even out, and she thanked Gods of her people for Lita and Jimmy Sue.

Now Johnathan had her worried. She knew he more than up to the challenge with the heart and spirit of a Roman gladiator, but she had been doing her own research on the upcoming season and it was shaping up to be one for the ages. . .the ice age. It was looking like she was needed more on the man-eating Bering Sea than in this idyllic Seattle suburb.

She pushed off the doorway and stood behind him massaging his shoulders that were knotted and tense. 'You ready for breakfast? What ya looking at?' She cooed.

'Weather.' He muttered as he read. 'Gonna be a bitch. That feels good baby.' He stared at the screen and slowly shook his head. 'I hate fuckin' ice.'

She knew the rigors of Opilio fishing, which she had avoided in her previous career, and had a good idea of the dangers. 'What do you hate the most about the ice?'

He groaned has her strong fingers kneaded. 'What it does to men and boats. We've had plenty of close calls over the years, but there's something about being out there in that ice . . .well let's just say it ain't my favorite part of the job.'

'Coming with you.' She whispered in his ear.

'What!' He jumped and looked up at her in shock. 'But you said. . .'

'I know what I said.' She cut him off. 'But Andy is doing much better, and with Lita and Jimmy Sue to keep an eye on him, which is what I would have been doing, there's no reason for me to stay back, so I'm coming with you.'

He turned back to the laptop without a word.

She was confused. 'I thought you would be pleased?' 'Pleased? He snorted. 'I don't what I was thinking. . .I should have told you no way from the jump. Dropping pots and staying alive in sub-zero temperatures is no picnic. It's too dangerous, especially this year.'

He shook his head. 'Nope. You're not going. It's too dangerous.'

Too dangerous?' Sioux's eyes narrowed, not a good sign, and her voice held a steely edge. 'Too dangerous for me, but not for you and the crew?'

He threw up hands, got up and started pacing. 'This is what _we_ do! It's hard, dangerous, and miserable and I don't want you out there!'

Sioux stalked over to him. 'Tough shit 'cause I'm going! And when Andy gets better, he's coming too!'

Neither had noticed Andy who now lounged in the doorway.

Johnathan shouted. 'Oh, so now you think you need to babysit _me _!'

Sioux hissed through gritted teeth. 'That's not what I said. I said _we. We_ are going to fill those fuckin' tanks and bring our men back safe.'

'She's right you know.' They both startled and turned.

'As much you two going after each other amuses, especially first thing in the morning, we gotta look at the situation and not be stupid about this. Have a seat.' Andy gestured to the table. He sat in front of Johnathan's laptop examined the screen and gave a low whistle.

Without looking up he growled. 'Sit your asses down!'

Johnathan and Sioux exchanged a wide-eyed looks.

Sioux shot him a side whisper. 'Did he just go Captain on our asses?'

And they silently sat their asses down.

'Whew!' Andy blew. 'I'm not gonna lie, looking at this report. . .' He gave both Johnathan and Sioux the cold blue 'Axe-man look'. 'You two have got to get this season together.'

He slumped and sat back. 'I'll get up there as soon as I can. . . '

Johnathan jumped in. 'Both of you just chill out! I got this!'

Andy held Johnathan's dark determined eyes with his knowing crystal blue, and stated the hard truth. 'Shut up and face it. You're gonna need her.'

Sioux

Just because Andy had summoned up his inner hard-ass and stated the truth, didn't mean Johnathan was okay with it. But she was going and would be ready. . mind, spirit, soul and body. Especially body. The next day she was in the basement gym, an hour into the daily four hour workout she had designed to get ready for the season. She had completed a hard seven mile run and was now, as Pat Benatar blasted, hitting the speed bag like a champion featherweight boxer.

With a sigh, Johnathan rose where he had sat and watched from the stairs and sought out Jimmy Sue.

What the fuck!' He groaned as he sat down at the kitchen table. 'She's training like she's freakin' Rocky gettin' ready to fight Apollo Creed!'

Jimmy Sue placed a cup of coffee in front of him, blew out a stream of smoke and got in his shit. 'Wouldn't hurt your panty-ass to bust a sweat.'

He waved her off.

'No, I'm serious!' Jimmy Sue grinned with malevolent glee. 'You know get in fighting shape before you go out to do manly battle and all.'

'Ya see this!' Johnathan pointed to his head. 'It's all in here. Thirty years of crab fishin' expertise. That's all I need.'

Jimmy Sue blew out another plume and grinned. 'Then my precious, that's all you need to sit on your ass and drive the boat. And when you need some extra muscle you got Sioux. How sweet is that?'

'Arghhhh!' He growled.

'Jimmy Sue!' Andy yelled from the dining room where he worked on permits and accounting. 'Quit fuckin' with him! John, come look at these numbers. I got a Plan B if we got to fish the baradai quota if opies suck.'

Johnathan shot her an extra evil look and went to check out the numbers Andy was working on.

Johnathan

Sioux bounced up the stairs wiping her face and arms with a sodden towel. Johnathan couldn't help but stare entranced. She was so hot in her workout wear; some layered sleeveless tees now dark with sweat, spandex shorts that hugged her toned thighs and ass and well broken in running shoes. She had always kept herself in shape, but the vigorous workouts would further tone and define every sleek muscle on her body. It was a cryin' shame he thought, that she started her regime yesterday and collapsed exhausted into bed last night at eight, slept like the dead, and was back up at six a.m. to start all over again. At this rate he wasn't going to get laid again until April! He'd be damned if he wasn't gonna figure out someway get a little sumthin-sumthin off her tonight.

Lita

Even though Andy wasn't going fishing at the start of the season, he had thrown himself into the planning and readying, and they talked but hadn't seen each other for a two whole days. She called Dawne to bitch.

'Damn! We talk, but I haven't seen him and you know I'm missing him big time meja, you know what I mean? Who knew this going, or not going crab fishin' was like planning the invasion of Dunkirk? He's not going until February at the earliest, so what's the deal?'

Dawne, the niece of fishermen explained. 'Lita. Andy's boat, his brothers, and their men are facing months at sea in some of the worst conditions known to man or beast. Remember, his profession is the deadliest on the planet. Of course he wants to prepare them the best he can. Especially since he won't be with them when they head out.'

Lita was thoughtful. 'You know, he told me his 'issue' was fishing, but I never really thought about what it meant. It's been. . .pretty intense since we met. . .you know?'

Dawne sighed. 'Yeah, I feel you, but on land? That's not who, and what he is. The reality of loving these men is separation. Long separations. For months at a time. I'll lose Edgar for months, even though it won't be during opie season. You saw them at the 'Deadliest Poker Game'. These men are not your 'average bears'. They have to be smarter and tougher mentally and physically to survive each and every day they are out there. The closer they get to the edge the more they're alive.'

Lita shivered as Dawne continued. 'Any weakness or failure to stay focused and alert could kill them in a second. You're used to men who have offices in buildings and come home at some point. These men have offices, but their offices are their boats, out on the deadly Bering Sea in Northwest bumfuck Alaska weeks and months at a time.'

Lita groaned. 'It's only been two days and I'm going crazy here! I miss my big cavacho _(white boy)_ so much. Used to be I prayed for a man who was gone more than he was around. Andy? I want him 24/7! Why can't I catch a freakin' break with men?'

Dawne felt her pain. 'I feel you, but let's be real here. We both have lives and careers we've built and love. You wanna go hang out for months in some Alaska nowhere outpost waiting for him? Do you think that's what he's looking for?'

Lita pouted into her phone. 'Baby you don't understand. . .'

Dawne chuckled and called her out. 'Oh, I understand _just fine_. But you gotta get clear and stop thinking with your vajayjay gurl!'

Dawne had shot her shit and Lita sputtered and howled. 'I hear you, but my vajayjay ain't _never_ been this happy! Ever! This Andy Hillstrand is gonna be the death of me! Dios Mio! I swear!'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Don't own squat, ain't makin' any money. Only thing that is mine are my OC's and they are priceless! ;)**_

_**The only thing you need to know is that 'HE' is revealed! **_

_**Read & Review PLEASE! You inspire and keep me going! =:)**_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

As she rode, she thought about the argument she'd had with Johnathan that morning. He had taken off soon afterwards and she expected he was still huffy. He could be so capricious. Mad because she wouldn't go fishing, then mad that she would. Well, he'd just have to get used to her doing her. She knew she was right, and she was going. He'd tried every excuse in the book to back her off.

'You won't be jumping on board this time. You gotta sign on for real. Pass the Coast Guard drills. . .the whole deal.' He fumed.

She just grinned sweetly. 'As I recall, my last survival suit drill was clocked at 29 seconds.'

Johnathan's eyes narrowed and he shook a finger in her face.

'There you go again with your Wonder Woman shit ! Don't go setting any records! Just try to fly under the radar would you. The Discovery deal is still in place, but don't go making it more difficult!'

She couldn't help herself. She had stuck her tongue out at him, and flounced off back to her workout. He could piss her off like nobody else she fumed as her Harley Fat Boy leap and tore ass down the highway. She was on her way to Hatte's Hat to meet up with everyone for a early dinner and she was a tad late because she had ran an extra three miles. . .because she could. Johnathan was pissed about dinner too.

'Shit! Now we gotta fuckin' eat with senior citizens at six o'clock 'cause of your. . .' He threw up quotes. 'Early to bed, early to rise schedule.'

She'd replied breezily. 'You don't have to go. I'm sure Andy, Lita, Dawne and Edgar will understand. . .'

He continued to grouse. 'Used to partying big time before going out. Now you got me living like an eighty year old man!'

She had ignored him because what she wanted to say would have gone something like. . .'Go! Hit the strip clubs. Pick up and fuck every 'ho in Seattle and party your ass down! I really don't give a fuck!'

As the Harley speedometer was edging towards 100 miles an hour, she realized she was getting into 'going to jail for speeding territory' and slowed her heated roll. As she entered Ballard she concentrated on keeping within the speed limit, calming her breathing, and clearing her mind.

She lucked out and there was a parking space right in front of Hatte's Hat. As she parked she saw the group at a window table.

The Dinner Party 

It was clear Johnathan was in a foul mood as he downed his fifth shot of Crown Royal and sulked. Lita didn't give a damn, she was so happy to be sitting close to Andy stoking his thigh, and gazing into his cerulean blue eyes as he told her about the preparations for opies.

Dawne and Edgar were giggling over what Dawne had whispered in his ear. 'She don't know an opie from a Filet-o-Fish sandwich!'

Dawne then spotted Sioux, raised a hand in greeting, and ever eye turned.

* * *

><p>Johnathan had been staring out the window ignoring the 'happy couples' at the table sulking and pounding back shots and saw Sioux arrive. 'Dumb ass' he thought as she cut the engine and dropped the kick stand. There wasn't a hotter or more badass woman in the world, and if she demanded he take to wearing pink panties he would be a fool not to he chuckled to himslef.<p>

He spied a man across the street suddenly stop stock still, then break into a run dodging traffic, heading towards Sioux like a heat-seeking missile. He tensed and unconsciously started to rise to his feet.

* * *

><p><em>He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was parking a black Harley Fat Boy, swinging a long slim leg from the saddle, removing her helmet, and shaking out the long whip of her coal black hair. He ran to her like a man running to an <em>_apparition__that could evaporate at any second. She was looking in the window and raising an arm in greeting as he reached her. He swung her around, grasped her by shoulders, and shook her roughly. 'They told me you were dead!' He shouted hoarsely and crushed his starving mouth on hers, slack with shock. _

* * *

><p>Johnathan was on his feet racing to the door. The others were momentarily shocked, every jaw dropped, as they saw the man grab Sioux and crush her in a passionate kiss that looked like it wasn't the first. Andy jumped to his feet and dashed after Johnathan knowing he had mere seconds to prevent his brother from a murder charge. Dawne and Edgar were so stunned it took them an extra second or two to dart off after Andy.<p>

Lita recognized the man and got it, as she found herself alone at the table. She sighed, placed her earrings on the table, rose and thought 'I'm too old to be throwing chingasos _(fists)_ in the damn street!' and bounced to the sure-to-be-brawl.

* * *

><p>Johnathan reached the man, grabbed him from behind, flung him off Sioux, and slugged him in the face. The man staggered back, but stayed on his feet, steel blue eyes stone cold and deadly, he bounded up to deck the man who had hit him. Andy had reached Johnathan and was manhandling him back as he cussed, struggled and swore he was gonna kill the muthafucka!<p>

The man pushed Sioux out of his way away, blood in his eyes, set on beating Johnathan's ass, as Edgar appeared, grabbed him and forced him back. Dawne leapt on Johnathan's back spitting and clawing as she, Johnathan and Andy fell to the pavement in a trashing, rolling jumble. Lita had reached a stunned Sioux and threw herself in front of her.

* * *

><p>Over the cacophony of primal alpha male shouts and deadly growls, Dawne's high soprano shriek cut through the air like a air raid siren as she screamed in Johnathans's face.<br>'That's my Uncle Marcos asshole!'

Sioux put two fingers in her mouth, blew a screeching whistle, and commanded 'STOP!'

Everyone froze where they stood or lay, stopped their crazy, and stared at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marcos' Theme: Eye of the Tiger - Survivor <strong>_

_Risin' up, back on the street  
>Did my time, took my chances<br>Went the distance  
>Now I'm back on my feet<br>Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times, it happens too fast_  
><em>You trade your passion for glory<em>  
><em>Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past<em>  
><em>You must fight just to keep them alive<em>

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
><em>It's the thrill of the fight<em>  
><em>Risin' up to the challenge<em>  
><em>Of our rival<em>  
><em>And the last known survivor<em>  
><em>Stalks his prey in the night<em>  
><em>And he's watching us all with the<em>  
><em>Eye of the tiger<em>

_Face to face, out in the heat_  
><em>Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry<em>  
><em>They stack the odds<em>  
><em>Still we take to the street<em>  
><em>For the kill with the skill to survive<em>

_Risin' up straight to the top_  
><em>Had the guts, got the glory<em>  
><em>Went the distance<em>  
><em>Now I'm not gonna stop<em>  
><em>Just a man and his will to survive<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sioux has got to think fast. Dawne is pissed. Marcos & Edgar are confused. Andy can't catch a break. And Johnathan is gobsmacked. Just another perfect day gone real wrong. _**

**_Thanks for the R&R's Keep them coming please I enjoy them sooo much!_**

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

She was so shocked when Marcos grabbed her she could only stare at him speechless, and as his mouth fell on hers she literally had an out of body experience.

_She was standing on the balcony of her room at the __Platys Gialos Beach Hotel_ _in __S__ifnos, the poet's island in the Greek Isles __staring out at the __pristine deep blue Aegean Sea, and the fishing boats that bobbed in the harbor. He padded up behind her, wrapped her in his strong tanned arms and whispered in her ear. 'Come back to bed _οραίος (beautiful).' _She turned and reached up to smoothed his long thick black hair highlighted sparingly with grey. She cupped his tanned handsome face and traced his features with a finger; over an eyebrow, past a Aegean blue eye, down his cheek to full lips, to the cleft in his strong chin. 'Marcos.' She smiled as his erection pressed hard and urgent. 'Will you keep me in bed all day today, like yesterday? I'm missing all the wonders of Sifnos.' He lazily cupped and massaged a breast and grinned. 'You're my wonder. Sifnos can wait. I can't.' He crushed her body to his and seared her lips with a hard passionate kiss. _

When his lips were torn from hers, she returned to reality in the middle of a mêlée of ugly shouts and thrashing bodies. It was only seconds but it seemed time slowed as she took in the scene and made up her mind how she was going to wrestled order out of the chaos. Her piercing whistle and command froze them all and now all eyes were on her.

'He hit my Uncle Marcos!' Dawne yelled from the pile that was her, Johnathan and Andy. Johnathan pushed her and Andy off him and got to his feet. 'And I ain't done kicking his ass!' Andy jumped up and grabbed him again and Dawne ran to Edgar and Marcos.

Edgar had his hands full with Marcos struggling to get to Johnathan yelling. 'Muthafucka! Goona kill you!' Edgar even with Dawne's help, didn't think he could hold him back much longer and shot Sioux a hard look. Lita looked from one heated group to the other and thought her best bet was to play Switzerland and stick close to Sioux.

Sioux again yelled. 'Stop it right now! Both of you!' As she stood between the two.

'Marcos! What is my name?'

Marcos jerked his arm from Dawne and looked at her aghast. 'What are you talking about?'

Sioux stared at him hard and held out a stiff arm. 'What. Is. My. Name.!'

'Sam. . .Samantha Moreau. What the hell is. . .'

Sioux turned her head, held her other arm out and pointed at Johnathan. 'Did you hear him?'

Johnathan had heard him alright and now stood stock still his eyes locked with hers. As Andy felt his body relax he lessened his grip but was ready to grab him if it got ugly again. 'Ah shit Sioux' Andy thought. Everyone except Johnathan and Andy were very confused. Without a word Johnathan turned and walked away.

Sioux stared at Andy her eyes pleading. 'Go with him please.'

Andy shook his head and sighed. 'See you back at the house.' And trotted after Johnathan.

Sioux squared her shoulders and turned to Dawne. 'Can I have a minute with Marcos?'

Dawne's eyes were cold as she dabbed the cut on Marcos' lip with the cuff of her sweater. 'Yeah sure.' She drawled sarcastically. 'Sioux. . .Samantha or whoever the fuck you are. But you better make damn sure you got that buck crazy man of yours in check.'

Sioux winced and nodded. 'I'm so sorry.' Turned and walked slowly away.

Marcos eyes had never left Sioux and his face was stone. 'Dawne, this is _my_ business. Edgar take care of her and Lita.' And followed Sioux.

Lita

Edgar hissed. 'Would someone please tell me what THAT was all about?'

Lita rolled her eyes and took Dawne by the arm. 'Gurl, I need a drink and we got to talk. Come on Edgar.' And lead them back into Hattie's.

Andy

He had grabbed the keys from Johnathan. 'I'm driving.' Johnathan hadn't said a word since he got in the truck and Andy hadn't wasted his time trying to initiate any conversation. When they got to the house, Johnathan got out slammed the door and stomped to the house, slammed the front door, and made straight to the liquor cabinet. Jimmy Sue was doing laundry and came hustling out when she heard the door slam and saw Johnathan pouring a huge shot of Crowne Royal.

Just as she was about to say something smart. Andy came up behind her, put a finger to his lips and lead her back to his room.

'What the hell is going on? I thought you were all going to dinner?'

Andy dropped on the bed with a groan. 'Ah yes dinner. Well, we didn't get to dinner because the appetizer was a street brawl featuring you know who, and some dude who by all appearances appears. . .do not scream! To be an ex lover of Sioux's.'

Jimmy Sue's eye were popping as she held both hands over her mouth to muffle her scream. "Get OUT!"

'Oh, if I could I would.' Andy groaned and recounted the disaster.

Jimmy Sue followed closely and prompted when a description in Andy's report failed to fully satisfy her keen appreciation for detail. When he finished, Jimmy Sue eye's were shining with amazement.

'So this Marcos dude is Edgar Hansen's girlfriend's Uncle. And Lita is her best friend and she knows him too.'

Andy nodded and blew. 'So guess who's probably not talkin' me.'

Jimmy Sue waved that thought away. 'Please. Lita's so in to you if he had punched her grandma she'd still do you.'

Andy brightened. 'Yeah?'

Jimmy Sue waved him off again. 'Enough of stroking you ego, we got trouble with a capital T up in here. How we gonna fix this?'

Andy frowned. 'I don't know. But I do know I can't think when I'm starving. Let's rustle up some food.'

And little while later Jimmy Sue found Johnathan sitting on the sofa in the living room staring at the cold fireplace brooding and drinking. She leaned over the sofa, grabbed his right hand and examined it as he winced. 'Nothing broke?'

'Nah, asshole's head wasn't that hard.' He muttered.

She took the drink from his other hand and gave him an affectionate cuff upside the head.

'Come on, we're having grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for dinner.'

As he unsteadily got to his feet he gave her a small smile.

* * *

><p><em><span>From: <span>__All By Myself - Celine Dion__  
>When I was young<br>I never needed anyone  
>And making love was just for fun<br>Those days are gone_

_Hard to be sure_  
><em>Sometimes I feel so insecure<em>  
><em>And loves so distant and obscure<em>  
><em>Remains the cure<em>

_All by myself_  
><em>Don't wanna be<em>  
><em>All by myself<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>

_When I was young_  
><em>I never needed anyone<em>  
><em>Making love was just for fun<em>  
><em>Those days are gone<em>

_All by myself_  
><em>Don't wanna be<em>  
><em>All by myself<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>  
><em>All by myself<em>  
><em>Don't wanna live<em>  
><em>By myself, by myself<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oooo! Two updates in one day!**_ _**Need I say I've been** **possessed by this tale. Sioux and Marcos bury the past (oh so she hopes). Dawne & Lita make peace. Jimmy Sue (to the rescue again) deals with Johnathan. You know the drill, keep those reads and reviews coming. They're the lash the keeps my fingers to the grindstone! =:)**_

* * *

><p><span>Sioux &amp; Marcos<span>

He silently fell into step with her as she walked to the waterfront and thought about what she would say to him. It would have to be enough to satisfy but also protect. When they reached the water she sat on a bench and he stood.

'Come Marcos, please sit down.' Sioux sighed wearily.

He did as she asked and stared at her profile as she stared out at the water. She hadn't change a bit, in fact she may be even more beautiful than he remembered from that summer of legend seven years ago. He was bursting to question her about where she had been, why did people think she was dead, what was she doing here in Seattle, but most of all, why had she left him.

Sioux turned to face him with a small smile. 'You look good Marcos.' She took a deep breath and stared back out to the water. 'I was wrong to leave the way I did. Please forgive me, but that was who I was back then.'

Marcos' voice was gruff with emotion. 'It's eaten me up for years Sam, what did I do wrong?'

Sioux faced him, her emerald green eyes pained. 'You did nothing wrong! I was the one who wronged you. I ran because I couldn't accept your love or anyone else's back then. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I felt so worthless I never thought anyone would ever think twice about me.'

Marcos took her hand and gripped it tighter when she tried to pull away. 'Sam, you were the most exciting, amazing woman I ever met. I . . .'

'Sioux' She whispered. 'S-i-o-u-x. . . that's my real name. Sioux Nighthawk. And you heard right, Samantha Moreau. . . your Sam is dead.'

Marcos gripped her shoulders and shouted. 'NO! How can you say that! You're here! Flesh and blood! I don't care what you call yourself! I never stopped loving you!'

As Sioux shrank away from him, he dropped his hands and his eyes. 'Sorry. Seeing you. . .feeling you. . .your lips. . .'

Sioux's eyes welled. 'Oh Marcos, what have I done? I never meant to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me. I belong to another now heart and soul, with every fiber of my being. We were children when we met, I just found him a few months ago by a miracle of the God's of my people. We were meant to be.'

She reached for a large calloused hand. 'He healed me. I'm a different woman now. I'm finally happy and loved. Marcos. . .look at me.'

Marcos raised he sad piercing blue eyes and steadied himself for the final blow.

Sioux proudly raised her chin, held his eyes and delivered the truth in a voice pure and strong. 'I am his. He is mine. I love him. He loves me. I will love him until the day I die and beyond. I can never be sorry for that.'

Marcos could do nothing but acknowledge the truth and finality in the endless green of her eyes and slumped back on the bench a beaten man.

'I always pictured you on some billionaire's yacht drippin' in jewels. Never figured I'd lose you to a crab fisherman.' Sioux startled.

'Yeah, Dawne told my about her new friend Sioux who was Johnathan Hillstrand's woman. She invited me to meet you all this evening.'

There on the street, when it became clear _she_ was Hillstrand's woman, he had been confident, based on Hillstrand's womanizing reputation, that he could reclaim her. Now he knew there was no chance. His Sam, his beautiful Σειρήν _(__siren)_ unwittingly but nonetheless, just like the sirens in Greek mythology had lured and entranced him, and now left him shipwrecked on the rocky shore of sorrow.

Dawne, Edgar, and Lita

Dawne sipped her second glass of chardonnay and shook her head. 'Sometimes when he would have a little too much Ouzo he'd talk about 'Sam'. I got the impression she broke his heart.'

Lita was working on her second Greyhound and muttered. 'Small world my ass. I still can't believe it. This is so messed up. Do you hate Sioux now?'

And gave Dawne a side look from under her lashes. She really hoped Dawne was cool. She really liked Sioux. Not to mention the fact if Dawne was swearing out a vendetta on her and the Hillstrands, it was going to get dicey with her seeing Andy and all. 'Cause she wasn't about to give him up.

Dawne took a long sip and gave Lita a sarcastic look. 'What? You afraid I'll make you choose between me or Andy?'

Edgar was silent and watching the two like a tennis match. This was deep gurfriend territory and he was riveted.

Lita gave her a casual grin. 'Would you?'

'Nah.' Dawne held out a fist and Lita bumped it. 'I wouldn't do that to you chica. I'm not even mad anymore. Uncle Marcos is a big boy and he made it clear whatever went on, or is going on, is his business. Johnathan just reacted like any man would. Right baby?'

For a beat, Edgar didn't realize she was talking to him he was so into their conversation. 'What? Oh yeah! I mean, I woulda done the same thing if some dude grabbed you on the street and laid one on you like Marcos did on Sioux. No doubt.'

Dawne leaned into him and purred. 'And no one could have drug you off his ass, right my tough Deckboss?'

Edgar wrapped his arm around her, kissed her on the forehead and agreed. 'True that baby. We'd better order some food, you girls are gettin' hammered.'

Lita took another slip and said crossly. 'I'm not hammered, just traumatized by that uglyscene, and pissed off looking at the two of you lovebirds.' As she reached for her phone and started punching. 'Where the hell _is_ my damn man?'

Johnathan

Jimmy Sue brought her plate and sat on the sectional in the T.V. room where Johnathan sat glumly eating and watching 'Rocky II'.

'I'm real sorry baby-dumplin'.' She began.

Johnathan shot her a warning look which she ignored. 'I mean it must have been a shock to find out she wasn't a virgin and all.' Johnathan ignored her.

She arched a brow and continued. 'I mean I get your point, but what do you think it's been like for her to have battle that herd of your ex-giraffes?'

'Not the same.' He muttered.

Jimmy Sue arched a brow and put her plate down. Now we're getting somewhere she thought. 'Why not? What's the difference? You got history, she's got history.'

'She loved him.'

'And how do you know that?'

'I know her.'

'And what if she did?. She loves you that's for damn sure, and you love her. Don't be stupid. Leave the past in the past, and get on with the now.'

'I know, I know, I'm being stupid.' He grudgingly admitted. 'But the way he kissed her was so possessive it just. . .'

'Was she kissing him back?'

'No, but still. . .'

'Still nothing.' Jimmy Sue cut him off and shook a stern finger at him.

'She's going to be riding up here anytime now, and you better have your 'tude adjusted big-time. How do you think she feels? Going to meet you and some old boyfriend pops up? Must have shook her? And I'm sure she's dreading a scene with you. Do really want her feeling like that?'

Johnathan gave her a thoughtful look. She got up and gave him a stern one.

'If you have the sense God gave a goose, you'll call her pore on the charm, and get her back here pronto!' And flounced out.

He heaved a loud sigh and dug out his phone. He just hated it when she was right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One more time from: Baby Come Back - Player<strong>_

_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see  
>There was something in everything about you<br>Baby come back, you can blame it all on me  
>I was wrong, and I just can't live without you<em>

_All day long, wearing a mask of false bravado_  
><em>Trying to keep up the smile that hides a tear<em>  
><em>But as the sun goes down<em>  
><em>I get that empty feeling again<em>  
><em>How I wish to God that you were here<em>

_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see_  
><em>There was something in everything about you<em>  
><em>Baby come back, you can blame it all on me<em>  
><em>I was wrong, and I just can't live without you<em>

_Now that I put it all together_  
><em>Give me the chance to make you see<em>  
><em>Have you used up all the love in your heart<em>  
><em>Nothing left for me<em>  
><em>Ain't there nothing left for me<em>

_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see_  
><em>There was something in everything about you<em>  
><em>Baby come back, listen, you can blame it all on me<em>  
><em>I was wrong, and I just can't live without you<em>

_I was wrong, and I just can't live_


	5. Chapter 5

_**If you know Sioux, you know her 'past coming to call' is not a good thing. Not good at all. Marcos is more than an ex-lover from back-in-the-day. For her, he represents every regret, every deceit, every stab of guilt in her soul, everything that was the creature, that was Samantha. **_

_**Andy realizes he and Johnathan had failed her miserably. Edgar recognizes her pain and is shook, as is Lita. **__**Everybody hurts. Opies shmopies. **_

_**This tale I came to realize was about redemption. . .Sioux's. And redemption is not a onetime occurrence. Just when you think you're safe in the promised land. . . POW! And the search for redemption begins again. **_

_**Once again I write to 'Hallelujah'. R&R ya'll and let me know if you felt it as this yarn comes to a close. =:)**_

* * *

><p><span>Marcos<span>

Even when he believed she was dead, he hadn't felt this bad. To see her, to hold her, to smell her, to taste her. He shook himself and rose from the bench where he had sat smoking and brooding long after she had left. As he walked, he wondered how he was going to live knowing she was so close, but forever lost to him. Since he was very young, whenever he felt like he was flailing or drowning, there was only one lifeline that had always saved him from himself, he frowned ruefully. Time to go fishing.

Sioux

She had left Marcos on the bench and slowly walked back to where she had left her bike in deep dark thought. Marcos was a good man. She knew he had loved her, and the pain in his eyes had skewered and convicted her. To be confronted with a damaged soul from her destructive past had pained beyond what she could endure. Her spirit was weak and bowed as she felt the old waves of self-loathing gather and crest to the height of tall buildings.

Back when she had felt the heat of his love melting the glacier she had fashioned to entomb the dead heart and soul of a grieving girl, she had panicked and ran without so much as a note of goodbye. She had just ran. Ran back to where she belonged, to Louis-Phillip who reveled in her damaged soul and his creation; the cold, calculating, efficient monster that was Samantha Moreau. Monster! That was what she was. Stalking the earth crushing all who had the misfortune cross her path of scheming devastation.

She didn't deserve Johnathan's love. She knew that now more than ever. She didn't deserve anyone's love. You don't change a lifetime of deceit in a few months she reasoned. The longer she stayed the worst it would be when she ruined everything. And she would. She always had. Always would. She was an expert. Run! Just run! Her scared soul screamed and demanded. So deep and lost in her sadistic self-flagellation she couldn't hear the compassionate voice that called out to her.

Edgar

Dawne and Lita had retired to the ladies' room when he saw Sioux from the window and took in the posture and walk of dejection that he knew only too well, and quickly got to his feet. 'Hey Sioux!' He called as she reached her bike fumbling blindly for her keys. 'Sioux!'

She turnhed slowly. Her usually bright and dancing green eyes were so dark flat and unfocused they looked dead, and Edgar gasped. 'Sioux you alright?'

He slowly reached to place a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched and took a step back. 'Are you alright?' He backed off and repeated. She looked straight through him as if he wasn't there, keys dangling in a shaking hand. He wasn't about to let her get on that bike of hers in the state she was in, she'd kill herself for sure. He thought fast.

'Ya know I never got a good look at your Harley.' He stroked the seat. 'Niiice. Can I start her up for you?' And reached out for the keys. Sioux dumbly let him take the keys from her ice cold hand, and didn't appear to notice he put them in his pocket.

'Where's your phone sweetie?' He soothed as he cautiously moved closer and draped a comforting arm around her shoulder. Sioux's hands shook as she pulled it out of her jacket pocket.

'Well now, looks like someone has been blowing it up. Let's see who it is.' He said softly. Her head was bowed in his embrace and the veil of her hair shrouded her face as he walked her away from the bike.

When his phone finally sang 'When A Man Loves A Woman' Johnathan stopped his worried pacing.

'Sioux! Where are you?' He barked.

Edgar whispered. 'With me. At Hattie's. Bad. Real bad. Get here fast.' And hung up.

'Andy!' Johnathan yelled he ran to pull on his jacket.

Lita

Edgar spied Lita in the doorway of Hattie's and motioned for her. He pointed at Sioux under his arm, and shook his head. Hattie's was getting crowded and boisterous and he searched the street and spied a small coffee shop that was half empty.

'Hey Lita!' He fake jollied. 'Sioux here is freezing cold why don't you girls go over to. . .to that coffee shop across the street and get some. . .ah tea or something.'

He was making it up as he went, and hoped Lita got the jest of what was going on. Lita was quick on the up-take as she took one of Sioux's icy hands in hers and rubbed is briskly.

'Oh chica, your hand is freezing. Come on. Let's go warm up.' And pulled her gently away from Edgar, wrapped an arm around her and walked them over to the coffee shop.

Johnathan & Andy

Twenty minutes later Johnathan burst into Hattie's like a heat-seeking missile, with Andy right behind him searching for Sioux. Edgar saw him and made his way through the crowd.

'Where is she?' Johnathan demanded his eyes dark and dangerous.'

'Calm down dude.' Edgar replied as he led him back out the door. Andy looked around. 'Where's Lita?' Edgar gave them both an exasperated look. 'Outside!'

When they got through the door, Edgar lit up a cigarette took a deep drag and exhaled. 'Here's what I know. After you guys left, she asked to speak to Marcos, they left and a while later I see her heading to her bike. Thank God I saw her before she took off. She was in no condition to get on that thing.'

He gave Johnathan a confused look as he handed him Sioux's keys. 'It was really weird man. . .her eyes.' As a shiver ran down his spine. 'Anyway it was like she seen a ghost or then devil himself. She was white as sheet, shaking and cold as ice.'

'Uh oh' Andy remembered.

'She'd been with Marcos? He did that to her? I'll kill him.' Johnathan swore in a dead voice, his eyes blazing. 'Where the fuck is she!'

Edgar looked at Andy and nodded at a coffee shop across the street. 'She's in there with Lita.'

As Johnathan turned to rush off, Edgar jerked him by the arm and gave him a hard look. 'John, none of this is any of my business, but I gotta tell you, if you bust in there all heated she's gonna. . . I don't know. . .just don't do it dude.'

Johnathan held Edgar's eyes, exhaled and gave him a rough hug. 'Thanks Ed. Thanks for everything. I owe you.'

Johnathan & Andy

Edgar left them and Andy gave Johnathan a long look. 'You gonna be cool?'

Johnathan was pacing. 'What did he do to her? If it wasn't for Edgar she'd be smashed in pieces all over the highway right now!'

Andy reasoned in a calm even voice. 'But she's not is she? But it sounds like she's smashed up nonetheless. John, I saw her like this in Dutch.'

Johnathan stopped pacing and gaped at Andy. 'You what?'

Andy continued to hold his eyes steady as he remembered sitting across from the apparition that was Sioux in that bar in Dutch*.

'It was like she was a thin sheet of glass with a thousand cracks just waiting for the slightest touch to explode in a million pieces. Scared me dude.'

Johnathan looked over at the coffee shop his eyes now worried. 'Maybe you. . .'

Andy grabbed him by jacket and got up in his face. 'No you. You need to see this for yourself and deal with it.'

'I've seen her upset. . .crying. . .' Johnathan sputtered.

Andy narrowed his eyes. 'This ain't that. This is the flip side of the 'Wonder Woman' you keep bitchin' about. And don't go laying all this at Marcos' feet. You're the one who left her to deal with that shit. You just don't fuckin' get it do you? You shoulda. . .'

His eyes dark with anger widened and slowly turned clear blue with realization.

'Oh shit! We left her! We left her bro!' Andy released him and sat down heavily on curb his head in his hands.

Johnathan sat down next to him and patted him on the back. 'Anndy? You alright?'

Andy muttered through his hands. 'Dumb-ass stupid! What the fuck was I thinking?' Left her in that ugly scene by herself. Shit! She always comes off so strong and together, but she wasn't ready this. How could she be?' Shit! We both know she doesn't do 'surprises!' He kicked out a leg and cussed in frustration.

What are we gonna do Andy!' Johnathan muttered overwhelmed and a his wits end. Andy finally raise his head and gave Johnathan a look he had only seen a few times in his life when the chips were down. Waaay down. Andy rose to his feet and held out a hand and pulled Johnathan to his.

'We're gonna go in there and bring our girl out in one piece. And then we're never, EVER going to abandon her again. I don't care if it comes out she was The Whore of Babylon. I don't give a fuck. Do you? Really.'

Johnathan shook his head wearily. 'I don't give a fuck either bro. I just love her.'

Andy spoke his truth. 'So do John. . . so do I.'

Sioux, Johnathan & Andy

When they walked in they immediately saw Sioux head down huddled at a small table in a far corner. Lita saw them, whispered to Sioux, and came to them with a small encouraging smile.

'Hey'. She greeted Johnathan and stroked his arm. 'She hasn't said much. Just keeps muttering something about being a monster. I got some hot tea in her, but she wouldn't eat anything. Glad you're here mejo.'

Then she held Andy's eyes and gulped, her warm brown eyes welling. Andy held out his arms, hugged her tight, and whispered in her hair.

'Wait for me baby _por favor_.' She smiled up at him, ran a hand over his face, and left.

Johnathan and Andy were in the silent communication they had shared since childhood, as theyn walked over to Sioux. As he walked to her, Johnathan grabbed a chair and when they sat down Sioux was sandwiched between them. Johnathan gently lifted her up off the table wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Her body was tense and cold as she buried her face in his chest. Andy combed his fingers through her hair. Johnathan just held her, rubbing her back inside her jacket. As she breathed in the heat and smell of him and Andy's soft touch, the deadly ice she had been busy packing hard around her spirit began to melt.

Cautiously Johnathan stroked the sweaty strands of hair off her face, looked to Andy for reassurance which he gave with a nod, and lifted her chin slowly. His heart pained when her pale face, trembling lips and bruised dead eyes emerged.

'Oh no baby.' He whispered as his kissed her forehead. 'I'm so sorry. Don't. I love you so much. I'm just so stupid.'

Andy leaned in and ran a hand up the back of her head through her hair and breathed in her ear. 'We're both stupid. Shouldn't have left you. So sorry. I love you too. You know I do.'

Their combined warmth and love started to drop heavy chunks of ice from her spirit as she burrowed deeper into Johnathan. 'Dooon't. Don't love me. I'll. . .I'll destroy the both of you too.'

Johnathan stroked her face with a trembling hand as Andy massaged her vunerable neck. Johnathan assured her. 'You? You can't destroy us. We love you. What happened baby? Tell me.'

Hillstranded between the two she shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut. She whispered hoarsely as she finally broke down and wept. 'The p-p-ast. It c-c-came for me.'

Andy took her from Johnathan's arms into his. 'Now sit up and look at me.' He gentled as she shook her head.

'Come on look at me Sioux Nighthawk.' When she finally met his eyes, Andy smiled as he wiped the tears off her face.

'Now didn't we just go through this? Only it was me beating myself up, right? Right?' Sioux sniffled and nodded in agreement.

'You remember the story your told me about the lost warrior**? One of the sacred legends of your people.'

Sioux hiccupped. 'I made that up.'

Andy chuckled and smiled. 'I've known you made up your epic 'legends' since I was nine. But it was a really good story. Now I'm going to tell you one. One of the legends of the Alaskan people who live at the end of the road in Homer.'

Johnathan tucked her head under his chin as he telepathically cautioned, 'This had better be some epic bullshit Andy'.

As Andy told her the story of a brave and amazing girl who came to Alaska, found loyal warriors and become their Queen. How she was ripped away from them and wandered a cruel and empty world until the day her loyal warriors found her again. How her warriors swore a sacred vow to protect and serve her, to never leave her side, both in the earthly world and the next.

His soft voice lulled her and Sioux's world became his sapphire blue eyes. Johnathan listened closely and marveled that Andy was as good a Sioux whisperer as he was horse whisperer. Maybe even better.

Andy finished his tale and cupped her chin. 'I believed your legend, do you believe mine?'

Sioux, wrapped in Johnathan's arms and Andy's eyes, could only surrender. 'I do.'

Johnathan thanked Andy with his eyes, and roughly rocked Sioux from side to side. 'Come on baby. Let's go home.' He growled

'Home!' Sioux's freed spirit leapt with joy.

* * *

><p>She was flying! The wind whipped her. Her arms and soul wrapped tight around Johnathan's strong body and spirit as he sped his wounded Warrior Queen on her gallant Harley stallion back to his stronghold. Where he and those who loved her had swore a sacred allegiance and would defend her to the death, would tend to her. Where she would regain her epic strength and rise again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*The Girl Who Got Away -Ch 19 **In With The New - Ch 16<em>

* * *

><p><strong>From: Running Against The Wind - Bob Seger<strong>

_And the years rolled slowly past_  
><em>And I found myself alone<em>  
><em>Surrounded by strangers I thought were my friends<em>  
><em>I found myself further and further from my home<em>  
><em>And I guess I lost my way<em>  
><em>There were oh so many roads<em>  
><em>I was living to run and running to live<em>  
><em>Never worried about paying or even how much I owed<em>  
><em>Moving eight miles a minute for months at a time<em>  
><em>Breaking all of the rules that would bend<em>  
><em>I began to find myself searchin'<em>  
><em>Searching for shelter again and again<em>  
><em>Against the wind<em>  
><em>A little something against the wind<em>  
><em>I found myself seeking shelter against the wind<em>

_Well those drifters days are past me now_  
><em>I've got so much more to think about<em>  
><em>Deadlines and commitments<em>  
><em>What to leave in, what to leave out<em>

_Against the wind_  
><em>I'm still runnin' against the wind<em>  
><em>Well I'm older now and still running<em>  
><em>Against the wind<em>


End file.
